


When You're Gone

by Mysmelove (Veladryssa)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veladryssa/pseuds/Mysmelove
Summary: Anonymous asked:How about a scenario where jumin masturbates to mc scent when he is alone =￣ω￣=When You’re Gone * NSFW*A/N: Oh, my dear anon… I’ve been waiting for a request like this. Well, not specifically this, but I imagined someone would send me something NSFW eventually. And Jumin Han… Daddy Jumin, more like… I think somewhere in the confines of his complicated mind, he can be rather insatiable behind closed doors. As per your request, some shameless NSFW Jumin Han!





	When You're Gone

\- You had left to spend an afternoon with Jaehee (Thanks to your persistent requests of letting her have some much needed time off.)

\- Whether it was just some time out to enjoy the city, or to see some film or to attend a festival, Jumin couldn’t recall.

\- What he could recall was the outfit you had left in, revealing just a scant amount of cleavage, your smooth legs that brushed together when you walked, the scent of your perfume… and the sparkle in your eyes as you left that teasing kiss on his jaw.

\- He thought it would be an easy enough time, waiting for your return, but he was wrong. (Oh so wrong.)

\- He’d stepped into the bedroom when it happened.

\- The slightest shift in the air that drew out the faintest scent of you. (It came from the bathroom.)

\- He couldn’t help himself, like a magnetic pull, he followed, only to be greeted by the sight of your discarded clothing and towels that you were normally so keen on picking up once you had finished. (Were you toying with him? Bad girl…)

\- A twitch below his belt, the blood was already coursing to his cock.

\- Your vivid red lace panties on the floor, like the scarlet letter, making sure it was seen. (There was even a goddamned bow on the front of them. Like a present… one of which he was unable to unwrap.)

\- It only frustrated him more as he subconsciously palmed himself, thinking of you traipsing through the bedroom in only those before he took the matching silk ribbon and bound you to the headboard of his king-sized bed.

\- He scooped those panties up with a quickness to rival that of Elizabeth the 3rd, bringing them to his nose and inhaling deeply.

\- God… they still smelled of your sex, and it only made him harder, his pants becoming tighter with every breath.

\- But damnit… you weren’t back yet and he was beginning to ache for you.

\- He would just have to alleviate it until you came home.

\- Kitten would know what happens when she taunts her Daddy.

\- His clothes were stifling, it was too hot as he brought himself back to the bedroom, your panties still in hand.

\- He quickly loosened his tie, tossing it to the floor, his shirt and pants following soon after.

\- All that remained were his black silk boxers, but even those were too tight, and they too joined the rest of his discarded clothing.

\- He was almost fully erect, picturing you beneath him already, desperate for his touch.

\- Laying on the bed with a sigh, he brought your panties to his nose once more, inhaling deeply. He could have sworn he heard you moaning in his ear. (Ohh… Oh, god…Juminnn…)

\- Precum hadn’t even begun to appear, so he went over his erection with soft touches, picturing your supple hands featherlight over every inch. (Daddy… kitten wants to play…)

\- Fuck. A little more pressure… a few solid pumps as he licked his lips, his eyes closed in blissful agony.

\- It didn’t take long for him to be completely hard, stroking himself with your scent keeping him almost rabid for you.

\- You had that effect on him though.

\- Especially those nights when you weren’t even lovers, when you first came to the RFA. (Ohhh… Daddy…)

\- He stroked himself harder, visualizing your moans with perfect precision, spreading the leaking precum in steady circles down the shaft.

\- Then… He did what you would do… paid special attention to the underlying vein, just under the head and stifling a groan by biting his lip.

\- In his mind, you were completely vulnerable, legs spread, your evident arousal on display for him alone, begging him to take you. (Not yet, kitten..)

\- He went harder, faster, thinking of the way you’d squirm as he conquered you with only his tongue, sucking your clit into his mouth. That special nibble that always made you scream.

\- A low moan escaped as he pumped his hand up and down his cock, his head turning back and forth as he pictured you completely submissive as his hips rose with each stroke. (Whimpering. Begging. Pleading. Writhing.)

\- His cock was slick as he spread more precum, picturing you wrapped around him, your nails in his back. (Juuummmmiiiinnnn…)

\- He was close… so close as he tightened his grip, his hips rocking, visualizing the feeling of your tightness squeezing… driving him to release with you… (I- I’m cumming…)

\- “MC…” Your name from his lips was no more than a whisper as he came, streams of hot, white liquid shooting from him as his entire body tensed, his toes curling from the intensity of his orgasm.

\- Jumin lay there, panting for a few moments, trying to catch his breath, his eyes opening slowly.

\- He grabbed the towels from the bathroom, cleaning himself and any other spots he could possibly miss.

\- You were in trouble when you came home.


End file.
